Mistakes
by GwenCooper92
Summary: When Buffy and Dark Willow showdown in the magic box, it ends with devastating consequences. Re write of Two to go.


**My first Buffy Fic, this is basically my own re write, different things happen, review if you enjoy :D**

"I don't want to hurt you" Buffy pleaded with Willow.

Willow punched Buffy. Buffy flies backward a long way, crashing into a magazine rack against a wall. The geeks look even more scared. Xander looks alarmed, moves in front of Dawn.

"Not a problem" Willow replies a smug look on her face.

Willow starts toward the guys again. Buffy gets up, now wearing her kick-ass expression. She strides over to get in front of Willow again.

"I said I didn't want to" Buffy answered her fists clenched tightly at her side. Looking at Willow she thought back to the old times. _Images of her and willow out at the bronze, the time she comforted her when Oz left._

Shaking the thoughts from her head she looked at her friend her face hard.

Buffy backhanded Willow. Willow flew backwards, crashing hard into a glass display case. Crash, tinkle, broken glass and wood and merchandise scatter everywhere. Willow lands in a heap on the floor. She spins her head up to look at Buffy menacingly.

"Didn't say I wouldn't" Buffy said her voice keeping cool. _This isn't my Willow_. She had never seen so much hate in the girls eyes.

Xander rushed forward toward Jonathan and Andrew.

"Let's go" He said hurriedly as he stopped in front of them sending a quick look at Willow who was starting to slowly get up.

"What about Willow?" Dawn asks looking at the dark haired girl.

"Buffy can handle her" Xander said hurriedly trying to keep himself calm.

"Are you sure?" Dawn asked again worried not only about her sister, but also about the other woman she called her sister.

"No Dawnie, that's why we're leaving" he said grabbing her hand and going forward. In the backround Willow was now standing up glaring at Buffy.

Xander, Dawn, Jonathan, and Andrew rushed for the door. On the way, Xander passed Anya her head in her book.

"Come on!" he said extending his hand for her to take. Anya shook her head her eyes leaving the book momentarily.

"I can't, I, I have to stay here to keep the spell going on Willow" she said concealing the fear that really lied in the pit of her stomach.

"No, but..." Xander argued but he knew it was no use.

"Go, do something right!" she says to him harshly. Xander slightly stung looked at her care filling his eyes. He was torn.

"Stay safe" he said his voice low. Xander hesitates just another instant, then takes off with the others. Anya resumed her chanting.

Xander, Dawn, and the other two boys ran towards the door and Xander opened it roughly running as hard as he could the other's trailing.

* * *

"No" Willow yelled at herself for letting herself get distracted. Her eyes flash back to Buffy completely black. Buffy winced at the look the former redhead gave her.

"So here we are" Willow mocked a twisted smile on her face. Buffy just tilted her head to the side. She had never wanted it to come to this.

"Are we really gonna do this" Buffy asked her fighting stance ready. _Cause I really don't want to_ she thought to herself tears stinging her eyes.

"Ha come on, this is a big deal for me Buff, six years as a side man, and now I finally get to be a slayer" she mocked her face hard. Her eyes were devoid of any emotion except pure rage.

"A killer isn't a slayer Willow, being a slayer means something you can't conceive of" Buffy replied back her mind and heart and soul tormented.

"Oh Buffy you really need every square inch of your ass kicked" Willow laughed her voice cold. The words stung Buffy. She never thought it would come to this. Not with Willow. She had never even predicted that she would have to kill her. The girl she called her sister. The girl she loved with every beat of her heart.

But she knew. This was the only way she could save the world. _But I can't save Willow_ she thought to herself before speaking once more.

"Then show me what you got, and I'll show you what a slayer really is" she said as she moved forward Willow mimicking her movements. Willow grabbed Buffy and head butted her. The blonde was dazed and didn't see the kick coming straight for her stomach. Willow headbutted Buffy again and released the slayer from her grip. Willow swung for Buffy but the slayer saw it coming and ducked out of the way throwing a punch of her own. Her fist slammed into Willow's face knocking her back. She followed it up with a kick to the abdomen. Willow jumped into the air doing a spin kick and it landed square on Buffy's jaw. Buffy flew backwards and as she turned towards Willow once more another kick came crashing down on her head.

Buffy attempted to kick Willow but the witch flipped over hear and landed behind Buffy. Buffy spun around shocked by the Wicca's speed. Buffy threw another punch but Willow caught her arm mid air and twisted her wrist. Taking a tight hold of Buffy she threw the blonde across the room. Buffy smashed into the bookcase with such a force the wind was knocked out of her.

"That's what you call a slayer" Willow laughed before extending her hand. Using her telekinesis she pushed the ladder towards Buffy who was getting to her feet. It jammed Buffy between the two.

Willow laughed and turned ready to pursue Andrew and Jonathan once more when from nowhere Buffy slammed into her back knocking the two of them to the floor.

"Get off me" Willow screamed throwing Buffy who was on top of her up into the air and smashing through the glass on the counter. Buffy pushed herself up onto her feet. _Please don't make me do this_ she pleaded to herself as she lunged for Willow once more.

Buffy punched Willow across the face and Willow's head snapped backwards. Swinging her own fist back she slammed it into her gut and then head butted Buffy once more. Willow kicked her leg out and it cracked into Buffy's shins. Buffy dodged as another punch came towards her and swiftly gripped Willow's arm.

"Please I can help stop you" she said holding the witch firm. Willow stayed silent and breaks the hold throwing a solid punch at Buffy who flew back several feet. Buffy staggered to her feet and put a hand to her mouth. Blood soaked her lip and a small cut lined her head.

"I thought you were going to show me what a slayer was Buff" Willow taunted an evil grin on her pale and veiny face.

Buffy sprinted towards Willow and charged into her slamming Willows back into a nearby wall. The two exchanged punches until Buffy managed to finally get the upper hand. She gripped Willow and forcefully threw her through a glass panel.

Willow hit the floor but quickly jumped back up. She charged forwards and punched Buffy across the face sending the blonde spiraling backwards. Buffy retaliated and kicked her leg out behind her connecting with Willow's knees. She swung herself around and punched Willow across the face, and again, and again. As her hand swung again Willow caught her arm mid air twisting it painfully again. Rage overcame the Wicca and she threw Buffy with such a force she snapped the large wooden table in half on contact.

Anya was still hid behind the counter her powers weakening. Performing the chant to block Willows power was exhausting and she knew soon that Willow would break the spell.

Buffy lay on the floor by the table dazed. As she pushed herself up something cold and metal connected with her hand. Looking at it she could see it was the sword that Jonathan had dropped earlier._ No I can't do it_ Buffy said to herself trying to push herself up but unsuccessfully. Every sound she heared was muffled and spots danced in front of her eyes.

Buffy pushed herself upwards shakily. Once she got to her feet she looked at Willow. One last try wouldn't harm.

"Willow please, don't do this to yourself, I don't want to lose you" she muttered looking at the jet black haired woman in front of her. She saw Willow's eyes flicker green for a second before going back to their dark state.

"I get it now Buffy, being the slayer, it's not about the violence, it's about the power" she said throwing her hands out in front of her and sending a bolt of magic at Buffy. Buffy was thrown backwards and hit a cabinet. Getting to her feet she tried again.

Anya mumbled the words as her head lolled slightly. She heard Willow using her magic and tried to muster as much strength as she could to try and prevent her from doing more.

"Come on Will, we can get through this" Buffy asked but was only met with another bolt of magic. Buffy fell to the floor and the sword glinted at her. Buffy grasped the sword and getting to her feet out it down on the table next to her. _Just in case_ she thought to herself. Buffy looked exhausted, it was as if Willow had sucked the life out of her.

Willow was stood there watching as she threw Buffy about like a rag doll. _My powers, there not strong enough, this is the only spell I can do, but why, I need more power to heal myself_ she thought as she watched Buffy stagger.

"Oh don't try that one Buff, like I said being the slayer is about the power, and no one has the power to stop me now" she said and walked towards Buffy. Buffy stopped and as if time had frozen she got lost in her memories.

* * *

_Willow is sitting on a bench in front of a wall taking out her lunch. Buffy approaches her._

_"Uh, Hi! Willow, right?" Buffy said nervously to the girl. Willow looks up startled._

_"Why? I-I mean, hi! Uh, did you want me to move?" Willow said gathering her things. Buffy put a hand on the girl to stop her from moving._

_"Why don't we start with, 'Hi, I'm Buffy,' and, uh, then let's move directly into me asking you for a favor." Buffy said cheerily sitting down next to the redhead. "And don't worry It doesn't involve moving, but it does involve hanging out with me for a while" Buffy said sweetly. Willow was trying to think of something to say._

_"But aren't you hanging out with Cordelia, I mean she would be pretty freaked to see you ,you, sat here, sat here with me" Willow stuttered looking at Buffy._

_"I can't do both?" Buffy said shrugging her shoulders._

_"Not legally" Willow quipped putting down her sandwiches._

_Buffy laughed at the girls wit. "Look, I really wanna get by here, new school, and even though Cordelia's been really nice... to me... anyway, but, um, I kinda have this burning desire not to flunk all my classes, and I heard a rumor_

_that you were the person to talk to if I wanted to get caught up" Buffy asked questioningly._

_"Oh, I could totally help you out! Uh, if you have sixth period free we could meet in the library?" Willow suggested nicely._

_"Or not" Buffy said quickly. Noticing the hurt look on Willow's face she started again. "Or we could meet someplace quieter. Louder. Uh, that place just kinda gives me the wiggins" Buffy groaned. She had never really like library's. They were to quiet for her._

_Willow shrugged "Oh, it has that effect on most kids. I love it, though, it's a_

_great collection, and the new librarian is really cool" Willow said happily at the thought of her favorite place._

_"He's new" Buffy enquired interested by this._

_"Yeah, he just started. He was a curator at some British museum, or, or The British Museum, I'm not sure. But he knows everything, and he brought all these historical volumes and biographies, and am I the single dullest person alive?" Willow said embarrassedly looking down at the floor._

_"Not at all" Buffy reassured putting a hand on the girls shoulder and squeezing comfortably._

* * *

Buffy watched as Willow neared and the witch stopped just in front of her. Willow raised her hand and at the very last moment she grabbed the sword and plunged it into Willow's chest. _Oh my god_ Buffy thought realizing what she had done. _NO, No, I didn't I _she thought as she watched Willow stagger unsteadily.

The Wicca gasped and looked down at her chest. Staggering backwards she gripped a hold of the bottom of the sword trying to pull it from her. Black magic swirled around her as it began to leave her body, as did her life. She fell backwards gripping tightly at a nearby desk. Tears slipped down Buffy's face.

Willow's legs buckled and she crumpled to the floor. Weakly she pulled the sword from her chest throwing it to one side.

"No" she cried as the black magic sucked from her and sunk into the nearby scattered books they came from.

Buffy watched as Willow's hair began to turn back to its normal flame red colour. In the corner of her eyes she could see Anya emerging from a nearby counter placing a book down. Slowly she walked over to Buffy.

Blood pooled around Willow as she pressed her hand to her chest tightly.

Rolling onto her side she extended her bloodied hand towards Buffy.

"Please" she asked the blonde, "Buffy" she called out her voice weak and strained. Buffy dropped to her knees next to the Wicca.

"I'm right here Will, I'm right here" she cooed pulling the girls head into her lap stroking her hair. Tears streaked down Buffy's face as she clutched to Willow's small frame.

"I didn't want it to come to this" she said between sobs. Willow nodded weakly and spoke blood slipping from her mouth.

"I know, it was my fault, I'm, I'm sorry Buff, I never meant for this" she whimpered blood filling her throat.

"Save your breath it's okay" she said holding her tightly rocking back and forth. Anya looked at the scene her heart breaking.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Willow gasped when finally she breathed her last breath and her body went limp.

"No, come on Willow, stay with me" Buffy cried looking down at the girl. Her eyes were still open staring up at Buffy her limp hand falling away from her.

"No please, please I'm sorry, I'm sorry too" she cried pounding on Willow's chest. But it was no use. Stopping Buffy raised her hands and slid them down Willow's face closing her eyes. She looked so peaceful. As if she was sleeping. If only.

* * *

Anya walked away not being able to bear the scene in front of her. Pulling out her cell she rang Xander.

"Anya are you okay, what happened" he asked worriedly on the phone.

"I'm okay, just get back here it's done" Anya said trying to hold her own sobs in.

"Willow's fine, she's back to normal, thank god we'll be right there" Xander replied happily.

"No she's not" Anya said briskly. A silence was on the other end of the phone.

"What do you mean" he asked curiously fear filling his voice.

"She's, I'm sorry Xander, but, but she'd dead" she choked out the sobs finally escaping her dry lips.

"What, Anya don't say things like that" Xander said trying to laugh to see if Anya was joking.

"She's dead Xander, just hurry up" Anya said and not being able to take no more hung up. She threw the phone down in frustration.

* * *

Buffy was still sat there holding Willow tightly rocking back and forth. _I didn't have to kill her, I could have countered her magic, knocked her out, why, why did I kill her_ she screamed at herself in frustration.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and instantly knew it was Anya.

"I'm sorry Buffy" Anya said as she slid to her knees next to the slayer. Buffy didn't say anything. Her gaze was just focused on Willow.

Buffy was sat there although in a trance. Her mind reeling. _I'm so sorry Will, I didn't want to kill you, I just, I, I panicked. Please don't leave me_ she cried. Her heart and soul and mind shattered into tiny pieces at that instant.

"I'm sorry" she said aloud to no one placing a kiss in Willow's head.

* * *

**Aww this was really hard to write as Willow is my favorite character. If you liked review guys.**


End file.
